


Dinner at the Burrow

by internet_self



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_self/pseuds/internet_self
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weekly Friday dinner at the Burrow always unsettles Draco. George tries to make it better. short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner at the Burrow

"You're tense." George said to his lover gently massaging Draco's shoulders.

"You know what these dinners do to me." Draco's voice was stiff and unemotional. George knew him better than that though. He knew Draco always got a little nervous before they went to the Burrow. He knew a room full of Weasleys and a Potter and Granger unsettled him. And George knew Draco covered it up by placing a mask over his beautiful face.

"Come on baby, relax." George moved to stand behind Draco. His hands continued to rub soothingly into Draco's pale, flawless skin. George kissed Draco's neck tenderly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't do i?" Draco laughed humorlessly. "I won't have to worry about your mother telling me I don't eat enough all night, that I'm too thin and bony to be a good lover? Or Weasel making backhand comments about me being the bottom? Or Granger's pitying looks when a joke is made at my expense? I won't have to worry any of that and more?" Draco had spun around to glare at George.

"…Maybe, but Dray I'll be right there beside you defending all negative comments. They're trying Dray." George pulled Draco closer.

"Not very hard, I don't say one harsh word unless provoked." Draco huffed.

"I know. How about I take it off your mind? Get you all nice and relaxed before we go?" George whispered in his year.

"I'd love that." Draco brushed his hand affectionately over the healed hole in the side of his head, where he had lost his ear.

George worked Draco out of his clothes while peppering kisses down his jaw. Draco was soon naked standing still while George's hands roamed across his slightly muscled stomach and down to rest on his bony hips.

"For the record," George smiled down at Draco. "I love the way you eat. It means I get an extra meal. I love that you're slim and your bony hips are perfect for me. I love that you love bottoming and Hermione doesn't pity you, she's jealous of how captivating you are. When you're in the room everyone's attention is focused on you and away from her." George guided Draco over to their large bed.

"Unwanted attention." Draco grumbled as he lay back on the bed and watched George undress. He was quickly devoid of clothing. George climbed on top of Draco. He crushed their lips together kissing intensely. Draco's arms came up to cling to George's muscled shoulders scrapping as his hands slowly slid down. George gripped his bony hips dragging him closer. Their groins collided harshly grinding against the other. Draco moaned and arched his back as George took his cock in his hand and began a slow rhythm moving up and down. George stopped as Draco was about to cum. "Not yet." He whispered. Draco groaned and shifted restlessly under him. "Fuck me! Now George, Fuck me now!" Draco yelled. Draco grabbed his thighs and pulled them against his chest spreading himself for George. George took his time sliding three slick fingers in and out of his tight hole. "George!" Draco snapped. George chuckled at the irritated but desperate voice. George gently entered Draco. When he was fully inside of Draco he stilled letting Draco adjust. Draco moaned and nodded for him to move. George groaned in relief and pulled out before thrusting back in. neither lasted long. After only a few thrusts Draco grabbed his hard cock and stroked quickly. He came screaming George's name. George, after a few hard thrusts, came emptying into Draco.

George pulled out and flopped down next to Draco. They were both breathing heavily, out of breath. Draco laid his head on George's chest cuddling up to his side and through one slim leg over him.

"Well, did I succeed?" George asked.

"In doing what?" Draco said breathlessly looking up at him confused.

George laughed and shook his head before kissing Draco on the lips.

"Looks like I did."


End file.
